This disclosure relates generally to apparatus and methods for handling pipes on a drilling rig, such as a land rig, a jack-up rig or a floater rig. This disclosure relates more particularly to a machine that lifts the lower part of a pipe and displaces the lower part of the pipe on the rig-floor.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2011/0079434 illustrates a handling system that can be used to store drill pipes in a setback area. A stand of drill pipe is disconnected from a drillstring and its lower end is guided by a pipe guide. The pipe guide is extendable and includes rollers that engage with the stand. Then, the pipe guide is disengaged and a pipe mover is used to move the stand to a desired storage position in the setback area. The pipe mover includes an engagement finger, an actuator or lift cylinder, a push/pull mechanism, and a sled slidably coupled to a rotating table.